Melodia del Corazon
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Por azares del destino, Inuyasha y Aome dejaron de hablarse, ahora cinco años despues las piezas del tablero de la vida se mueven, con su ingreso a una famosa banda ambos tendran que enfrentar las situaciones en las que se veran envueltos. Cap.3 Arriba!
1. Encuentro inesperado

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda por estas fechas y aprovechando que la inspiracion me vino escribi esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, quiero dedicarsela a mi queridisima amiga

marru-freackyvampire

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Aome fíjate por donde caminas ha… - pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase observó como su amiga se encontraba ya en el suelo, suspiro y volvió la vista hacia la susodicha – no cambias – rió y se encamino hacia ella para poder ayudarle a levantarse

-Lo siento – musitó la joven al tiempo que se sacudía las ropas – creo que un día de estos terminare como una figura de origami – ante este comentario ambas jóvenes rieron – vamos Aome que se nos hace tarde – con esta última frase ambas corrieron pues se les hacia tarde para llegar al instituto – si vamos a llegar tarde, por qué corremos Sango – preguntó cansada al tiempo que doblaban la esquina para encontrarse con la puerta del establecimiento

-Porque aún quedan cinco minutos para el toque de clases – sonrió arrogante al notar la cara de fastidio que ponía la pelinegra – rayos – musito por lo bajo al tiempo que se dirigían a sus casilleros – oye Aome ven, creo que esto te va a interesar – decía la castaña al tiempo que quitaba un volante de una de las columnas del instituto – ¿A qué te refieres? – Se acercó a Sango y esta le entrego el volante

Aome leyó cuidadosamente y no pudo reprimir un grito de algarabía – no puedo creerlo, esto debe ser un sueño – gritaba efusivamente al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a Sango – me alegro pero suéltame porque no puedo respirar – Aome observó como su amiga lentamente fue recuperando su color al tiempo que la soltaba – lo siento, pero es que esto es demasiado bueno para ser real, pellízcame, esto no es cierto – decía al tiempo que releía el volante – si tu lo pides – contestó la castaña

Ahogo una risilla al oír como Aome grita pero no precisamente de la emoción – yo no te lo estaba diciendo literal – se quejaba al tiempo que sobaba su adolorido brazo – pellizcas fuerte – se quejo mientras entraban al salón – tú me lo pediste – la mirada que le dirigió Aome no fue precisamente amigable como hubiera deseado – bueno pero al menos podríamos probar ¿no crees? – Eso era cierto, ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba no podía dejarla pasar, aunque existía un pequeño detalle – oye Sango si esto es verdad, eso quiere decir que ÉL también vendrá – la castaña lo pensó por algunos minutos – supongo que si, es el vocalista así que debe venir – genial ahora si que estaba arruinado su día

Las clases pasaron lentamente hasta que la campana de receso hizo que los salones fueron desocupados casi inmediatamente – increíble lo que son capaces de hacer con tal de verlos – murmuraba Sango mientras caminaban por el instituto que ahora parecía una edificación fantasmagórica – ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó despistadamente su amiga – olvídalo – sabía que su amiga moría por hacer una audición para algún grupo y ellos llevaban tiempo promocionando audiciones para un nuevo integrante pero al parecer nada llenaba sus expectativas

-Es increíble que hayan recorrido casi todo Japón y aún no encuentren a un vocalista – aquello detuvo los pasos de Aome – eso ha de ser porque quien califica es precisamente ÉL – respondió secamente mientras continuaba su marcha – podría ser, aún así no estoy segura – poniéndose en pose pensativa – oh vamos Sango tú sabes perfectamente que él, pues digamos que no es precisamente el amo de la ternura – Sango divisó que su amiga la había volteado a ver y había comenzado a caminar hacia atrás

-Aome…

-No puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado, ahora se cree que nadie puede vivir sin él y menos ESA – dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras continuaba caminando sin ver – para ser sinceras es más bonito el caracol de mi pecera que él – Sango veía como lo inevitable pasaría pero aún así trataba de detenerla pues las gradas estaban justo detrás de ella – Aome…- llamó un poco más preocupada – podrá ser el vocalista de ese famoso grupo pero su autoestima y su carácter lo arruinan todo – Sango corrió para poder llegar donde ella pero no pudo

Aome dio un paso hacia atrás y fue cuando resbaló, cerró fuertemente los ojos y espero el golpe pero este nunca llego, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y observó detenidamente a su alrededor, al parecer aún estaba en el mismo nivel, levanto la mirada y se topo con una mirada ambarina que la veía entre indiferente y divertido – así que soy egocéntrico y arrogante – diserto en forma de saludo, ante este comentario Aome se bajo rápidamente de sus brazos y lo vio molesta

Quería decirle tanto pero nada parecía salir de su garganta – antes parecías perico niñita, porque no sigues – si algo que odiaba era que la tratara como una chiquilla – no me digas niñita – vociferó fastidiada, cruzó sus brazos en jarras y lo observo detenidamente – vaya parece que los años te están sentando bien – decía mientras veía de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la chica – deja de verme como trofeo de vitrina – sentenció mientras contenía la rabia – no te creas, tú nunca podrías llegar a gustarme de esa manera – la veía arrogantemente y una sonrisa surcó su rostro – eres un tonto – masculló intentando no prestarle atención al cuerpo bien formado del chico – bueno supongo que harás la audición niñita – sabía que le molestaba que la tratarán como a una niña, desde los cinco años se conocían y siempre se habían llevado bien, eso claro hasta que él conoció a Kikyo y desde entonces había cambiado – deja de decirme niñita, idiota – exclamó furiosa, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho - me importa un cacahuate que te guste o no – soltó fríamente, se volteó y comenzó a descender la gradas pero antes de llegar al último escalón del nivel volvió la vista hacia ella – niña tonta – soltó y desapareció rápidamente al tiempo que una minúscula sonrisa aparecía en sus labios – no soy niña y menos tonta – gritó a lo que sus pulmones le daban

-Cálmate Aome – le sugirió Sango al notar el comportamiento de la pelinegra – es que me saca de mis casillas – le respondió dándose cuenta hasta ese momento de la presencia de la castaña – hola Sango – saludo mientras una inocente sonrisa surcaba su rostro – hola – respondió mientras negaba levemente por el cambio tan drástico que era capaz de poseer Aome, la castaña conocía perfectamente la historia que encerraba que esos dos no pudieran verse ni en pintura o al menos eso creía ella - _¿Por qué volviste Inuyasha?_ – pensó tristemente la pelinegra

-¿Y tú qué tienes que te veo tan contento? – Cuestionó un chico de mirada azul al recién llegado – Feh! Y a ti que te importa Miroku – soltó volviendo a su temperamento cotidiano – tranquilo Inuyasha, yo solo estaba preguntando – musitó pero de algo estaba seguro, lo había visto sonreír y eso era un buen presagio, su amigo no sonreía desde que aquella chica había jugado cruelmente con él – te mereces una nueva oportunidad – musitó mientras volvía la vista hacia su teclado pues las audiciones serían dentro de poco tiempo y debían tener todo listo

-_No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de hermosa_ – pensó Inuyasha mientras probaba los acordes de su guitarra – _pero sigue odiando pero tiene toda la razón yo tengo la culpa de que me odie_ – su rostro se ensombreció por unos instantes – _pero sigue siendo igual de inocente y su temperamento no cambia_ – una diminuta sonrisa volvió a su rostro y continúo su labor – oye perro, creo que ya podemos dejar que los novatos entren – sugirió amablemente su amiguito – cállate lobo sarnoso – contesto amablemente – bien Houjo deja que entren, es hora de tocar – luego de esto un DO se dejo oír por todo el auditorio – esto será divertido – afirmaron todos al unísono y observaron como la luz se dejaba entrar por la ahora puertas abiertas y un grupo increíblemente grande de jóvenes hacia su ingreso al auditórium


	2. Una audición y el recuerdo del pasado

-_No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de hermosa_ – pensó Inuyasha mientras probaba los acordes de su guitarra – _pero sigue odiando pero tiene toda la razón yo tengo la culpa de que me odie_ – su rostro se ensombreció por unos instantes – _pero sigue siendo igual de inocente y su temperamento no cambia_ – una diminuta sonrisa volvió a su rostro y continúo su labor – oye perro, creo que ya podemos dejar que los novatos entren – sugirió amablemente su amiguito – cállate lobo sarnoso – contesto amablemente – bien Houyo deja que entren, es hora de tocar – luego de esto un DO se dejo oír por todo el auditorio – esto será divertido – afirmaron todos al unísono y observaron como la luz se dejaba entrar por la ahora puertas abiertas y un grupo increíblemente grande de jóvenes hacia su ingreso al auditórium

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una gran estampida de alumnos comenzó a ingresar rápidamente al salón, esperando para poder hacer las audiciones, los chicos en el escenario sonrió arrogantes y preparados, pues en ocasiones como estas, se podía ver de todo, mientras todos eran acomodados por su manager y se les explicaban la forma de evaluación Inuyasha buscaba casi involuntariamente a cierta pelinegra

Mientras que por el jardín posterior de la escuela dos chicas caminaban lentamente disfrutando de la llegada del otoño – me encanta esta época – Sango la observó sorprendida al tiempo que intentaba darse calor – puedo preguntarte porque – sugirió continuando con su labor – porque es cuando mi mamá me permite tomar chocolate con malvaviscos – soltó riendo inocentemente a lo que Sango detuvo su marcha – eres única – musitó mientras apresuraba su marcha para alcanzarla – por cierto, que canción vas a cantar para la audición – aquel dato había pasado desapercibido por Aome - pues no lo sé – la castaño ahogo una carcajada – podrías cantar una que hayas escrito – sugirió al ver las puertas del salón – creo que eso haré – comentó mientras con sus manos empujaban las enormes puertas de aquel lugar

Definitivamente los alumnos tenían cualidades, cierto, pero no de cantantes – creo que tenemos las mejores voces de Japón – bromeó Kouga al notar como Inuyasha gruñía por lo bajo, ante las audiciones, hasta el momento ninguno de los entrevistados llenaba sus requisitos, tan difícil era encontrar una persona que supiera siquiera cantar un LA sin desafinarse – muy bien, siguiente – sonrió al notar que ya quedaban pocos y aún no encontraban nada, esperaba y pedía que Aome no se apareciera, si lo hacía era segura que la elegirían y no quería tener que convivir con ella, algunas imágenes del pasado vinieron a su mente mientras su rostro se ensombrecía – oye Inuyasha – llamó Miroku haciendo que el aludido ladeara su cabeza para observarlo – creo que con el que viene terminamos – le informó a lo que Inuyasha no pudo suspirar aliviado

Muy bien, el último había sido posiblemente lo mejor que habían escuchado pero aún así, no era lo que buscaban, se vieron entre ellos y decidieron que talvez no incluirían a un nuevo integrante, no contaban con mucho tiempo ya que la próxima gira estaba cerca y la grabación del disco también – a menos que Kami nos adore, encontraremos a alguien – musitó Kouga mientras comenzaban a arreglar sus cosas para retirarse – bueno, será la próxima – Houyo terminaba de hacer algunos apuntes y cuando iba a dar por finalizada las audiciones las puertas del auditórium se abrieron de par en par dejando ver las esbeltas figuras de dos chicas – no – soltó Inuyasha mientras su cuerpo se quedaba rígido – aún se puede – preguntó la chica – claro – Houyo sonrió e hizo un ademán para que subiera con los chicos, la pelinegra asintió y alegremente se acerco al escenario

Kouga fue quien le ayudo a subir y le entrego un micrófono, Aome observó a Sango y le sonrió cómplicemente, tomó aire y se acercó a Inuyasha que la veía estupefacto – me podrías prestar tu guitarra – ante semejante comentario Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – oh vamos perro, no creo que la pueda arruinar – mencionó Kouga mientras observaba detenidamente la escena – no – musitó, frunciendo el seño – por favor – pidió Aome haciendo cara de cordero degollado – oh vamos Inuyasha, mírala – acotó Miroku pues era extraño que Inuyasha se comportará de esa manera con una chica, el aludido la observó por un tiempo y resopló molesto, entregándole el instrumento – no la arruines – dicho esto se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de verla – no tengo dedos de mantequilla – contrarrestó Aome quien se dirigió hacia Kouga – me podrías dar un micrófono Lavalier – dicho esto Kouga le entro el micrófono y recibió el otro, Aome se colocó el lavalier, observo a todos los que se encontraban en el salón, dirigió su vista hasta Jakotzu que era el encargado de los arreglos del sonido y le murmuró algo que al parecer comprendió rápidamente fue entonces cuando una mezcla de sonidos inundó el lugar, tomó aire y sonrió, abrió los ojos y fue entonces cuando el auditórium se lleno de sonidos, la primer nota de la guitarra sonó con firmeza

Hey Mr. DJ, in case you forgot  
I came to get down  
So you better make it hot  
Cause I can't jump around when I hear groove killers  
When I'm out sitting down, it's a clear time stealer

Give me a track with a phat kind of beat  
A groove so unique that it kicks me off my seat  
Cause I won't find a mood with a new spine chiller  
When the crowd hits the room, it's a true crowd thriller

Sentía como todo el salón vibraba ante la música, aunque la adrenalina esta al cien ella, lo mejor sería guardar la postura, sujeto con firmeza la guitarra y continuó la canción

Freeze, better make it hot  
Music please, blow the spot  
Play that funky music

That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it

Floorfiller

Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente la letra, le molestaba que ella siempre llamara la atención, no era que ella así lo quisiera, aparto la vista y la fijó en algún punto no importante del lugar pero volvió la vista al notar como Kouga y Miroku junto con Jakotzu le habían creado el ambiente para que la canción no fuera tan seca

Crank up a bass that can raise up the roof  
A bomb diggy drum comin´ at me with a poof  
Gotta boom, shake the room, cause we´re all heat seekers  
With a jam that can slam down the walls, mindfreaker

Freeze, better make it hot  
Music please, blow the spot  
Play that funky music

That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something´s outta order, people in the corners  
Don´t you see it  
Can´t you feel it

Sin darse cuenta todos los presentes la acompañaban con el coro, lo cual atrajo la atención de Inuyasha, al parecer no era la primera vez que oigan cantar a la chica y al parecer también se notaba como era admirada

You know by the sounds when the crowd is getting wild  
Hands swinging high like a chopper in the sky  
But a slow bumping flow ain´t the way, pulse freezer  
See the name of the game is to play, crowd pleaser

Freeze, better make it hot  
Music please, blow the spot  
Play that funky music

That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something´s outta order, people in the corners  
Don´t you see it  
Can´t you feel it

Ya no existía nada para Aome solamente oír las notas y cantar desde el fondo de su corazón, era cierto que no era la primera vez que cantaba pero ver que el auditórium se había llenado era algo que le alegraba enormemente fue entonces cuando observó que Inuyasha no estaba contento con lo que había conseguido, rió internamente y continuó

That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something´s outta order, people in the corners  
Don´t you see it  
Can´t you feel it

Floorfiller

Al terminar todo el auditórium se llenó de gritos y aplausos – felicidades- aquel comentario la distrajo hacia su costado derecho, encontrándose con un chico de cabellera castaña – mi nombre es Houyo y soy el manager de "Shikon's Rebels" – Aome sintió que todo el piso se le movía, asintió levemente y sujeto la mano del chico, éste le sonrió y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el público – deseo comunicarles que hemos encontrado a la nueva vocalista del grupo – dicho esto hizo un ademán hacia la chica y fue entonces cuando Aome notó que en las tres entradas del salón habían cientos de reporteros – la señorita Aome Higurashi – la pelinegra giró la cabeza hacia el chico mientras una duda surcaba su mente ¿Cómo diablos sabía él su nombre? – Me lo dijo tu amiguita – susurró en su oído al notar la confusión en su rostro

El cual rápidamente cambió de expresión mientras le dirigía una letal mirada a la castaña que respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintió como alguien la abraza y la felicitaba – soy Kouga – contestó al notar que Aome lo veía intrigada – y yo Miroku – saludo el chico, tomándole la mano y depositando un suave beso en ella, obteniendo un leve sonrojo de parte de la chica – no empiecen – soltó mordazmente Inuyasha mientras le estiraba la mano, por un momento Aome supuso que le daría la mano pero fue entonces cuando recordó que ella tenía SU guitarra, así que se la entregó

Con su instrumento en mano, se retiro y dejo que fueran los chicos quienes posaran para las fotografías con la nueva integrante, no es que no le gustará que ella se hubiera unido pero sabía que las cosas se complicarían más de lo que ya estaban, ella no podía estar con él en una misma habitación pero al parecer su deseo de cantar era tan grande que estaba dispuesta a compartir el mismo aire con él – no es por ti – susurró Aome mientras sonreía para las cámaras con sus nuevos compañeros, pero su vista se distrajo cuando observó a Inuyasha entrar nuevamente al salón maldiciendo por lo bajo, al parecer su manager lo había obligado a posar con ella, Aome sonrió victoriosa y arrogantemente y le hizo lugar a su lado

Aunque él lo disimulará muy bien frente a los demás a ella no la engañaba, la actitud que ella estaba tomando con él, lo estaba sorprendiendo, así fue como en la portada del Tokio Times se podía encontrar la fotografía de la nueva integrante del famoso grupo revelación de Japón

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me pase de tiempo, pero mi imaginación no me estaba ayudando, supongo que ahora si quiso colaborar, quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que dejaron su reviews, no contestare a ellos pues según estaba leyendo, esta prohibido responder, así que como no deseo que me borren la historia, espero me comprendan y no olviden dejar sus comentarios


	3. El inicio de un sueño y una pesadilla

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: a mi preciado tesoro Karasu, te quiero un montón beba preciosa, gracias por ser mi luz y mi pilar, mi alas para volar, gracias por estar cuando más te necesito (porque te necesito todo el tiempo jajaja)**

* * *

**TERCER CAPITULO**

"**EL INICIO DE UN SUEÑO Y UNA PESADILLA"**

Luego de la sesión de fotos y de que la noticia recorriera Japón y el mundo, su vida obtuvo un giro de 360º, se observó nuevamente en el espejo y se dejo caer sobre la cama, hacía dos días había firmado un contrato por millones de dólares con la firma que representaba a la banda y ahora tenía que prepararse para viajar a Tokyo donde se iniciaría la grabación del nuevo disco.

Se observó en el espejo y gruñó al ver su parecido con la antigua vocalista de grupo, hermana y causante de todos sus problemas desde hacia cinco largos y tortuosos años, se levanto y se alejo de ese sitio, se recostó en el marco de la ventana y observó el patio del templo, definitivamente echaría de menos todo eso pero valdría la pena si podía lograr su sueño, un sueño que le hubiese sido arrebatado por la persona que más admiraba.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió, hizo una mueca de desagrado, era su madre y tras ella se encontraba Inuyasha, Sonomi supo que la situación no era la mejor y que posiblemente por el pasado no podrían volver a llevarse pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas podrían cambiar con esto y así lo esperaba, pero la mujer mayor desconocía muchas cosas que posiblemente harían que no ocurriera.

-Hola hija – saludo alegremente, la chica contesto de igual manera pero la tensión se acumuló en la habitación cuando los ojos castaños de ella chocaron con la ambarina del albino, siempre se había preguntado el porque sus rasgos eran tan extraños y misteriosos, sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos y observó la maleta sobre su cama, se dirigió a ella y cuando estuvo a punta de tomarla, él se le adelanto, le hizo un gesto a la madre de la pelinegra y salió del cuarto cual tornado.

Ambas mujeres se vieron entre sí y luego la puerta, Kagome soltó un suspiró pesado y observó nuevamente la ventana.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Interrogo con calma la mayor, la chica la encaró y supo que talvez no podría pero no se daría por vencida, era seguro que en algún momento ambos la verían y los recuerdos amargos del pasado regresarían pero había aprendido a ignorarlos y no se dejaría caer por eso.

-Tratare mamá – le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le beso la frente con amor, le sonrió y tomo aire para poder correr tras Inuyasha porque era seguro que no estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, así que para no tener problemas desde el principio, decidió que lo haría desde cero, comenzaría de cero como si fuese una desconocida y él fuese lo mismo para ella.

Bajo las escaleras y cuando llego a la sala lo encontró recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia las afueras de la casa, suspiró y se acerco con cautela y justo cuando iba a hablar él se le adelanto haciéndola recordar una situación similar de años atrás.

-Me lo advertiste – el silencio se quedo en el lugar, Kagome no quería responderle, ya no tenía los mismos ánimos de antes, él la había lastimado mucho y esta vez no iba a dar un paso atrás, tenía su decisión tomada, se acercó hasta el albino y tomo la maleta mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del templo. Al ambarino la siguió con la mirada y se resigno, sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerle eso, se le había pasado la mano por la ceguera de una admiración pasajera, tenía derecho a eso y mucho más, pero su corazón no se quería resignar, quería al menos ese perdón para estar tranquilo.

La siguió con las manos entre los bolsillos y sin dirigirse la palabra entraron al automóvil que los esperaba al final del graderío, subieron en el mismo silencio y la tensión inundo el carro, Miroku observo por el espejo a Inuyasha que iba en el asiento trasero con la pelinegra, lo vio hacerle un gesto para que siguiera y asintió.

Veinte minutos después de un horrible silencio para el pobre de Miroku llegaron hasta el hotel donde todos estaban hospedados, subieron en el mismo estado y para cuando ingresaron al departamento el pelinegro de coleta corrió casi llorando para abrazar a un Kouga totalmente sorprendido por su actitud, lo observó varias veces hasta que frunció el seño y le dio un golpe para que dejara de abrazarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – el otro chico con los ojos brillosos por la emoción le sonrió enormemente.

-Es que… DEBERÍAS HABERTE IDO CONMIGO INSENSIBLE – ante semejante alarido un golpe seco se volvió a escuchar por el cuarto, todos los ahí presentes solamente suspiraron resignados por el comportamiento de esos dos pero Kagome por su parte soltó una leve risilla.

-Si me explicarás mejor comprendería

-El tener novia ya te dejo bruto Kouga – y volvió a sonar el golpe pero esta vez venía de la encargada de sonido de la banda, el chico de coleta larga no evito reírse por su amigo y agradecer a la pelirroja tras él.

-Gracias preciosa

-De nada, pero la próxima vez lo dejo colgado de la ventana de sus joyas familiares – como la mayoría del equipo era del género masculino rápidamente se cubrieron sus "tesoros" e hicieron muecas de dolor ante el solo pensamiento, Miroku por su parte ya reía nerviosamente y asentía ante lo que la chica había dicho.

-No te sorprenda, siempre son así – Kagome casi tuvo que brincar al escuchar como le habían susurrado en el oído, se giró un poco y se topó con un chico de cabellera negra y larga trenza que le sonreía amablemente. La pelinegra volvió a la normalidad y observó nuevamente al trío para luego girar hacia el nuevo chico.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bankotzu y soy el encargado de los eventos publicitarios de su campaña como grupo musical – se presentó mientras le extendía la mano, la pelinegra estuvo un poco recelada pero al final acepto el saludo, no se presentó porque estaba enterada que ya todos sabían quien era y cual era su posición en la banda, lo que en realidad temía era la comparación que podrían llegar a hacerle con su hermana.

-Poco a poco conocerás a todos linda – Kagome parpadeó un par de veces antes de captar el adjetivo y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo que no paso desapercibido para el albino que se encontraba sentada en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el dúo.

-Si, eso… eso… espero jejeje – bajo la cabeza levemente y jugo con sus dedos nerviosa, ese tipo de adjetivos siempre la hacían reaccionar de esa manera y no podía evitarlo por el simple hecho de que muy pocas veces se lo decían con aquella sinceridad. Levo la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los ambarinos del chico que prontamente giró el rostro mientras ella los ladeaba para con el resto del equipo.

-Tú debes conocerlo bien – no tuvo que preguntar para saber de quien hablaba, al parecer todos sabían de lo que había ocurrido entre su hermana e Inuyasha y lo más probable es que también supieran quien era ella y no sería de menos, teniendo en cuanto el enorme parecido que existía.

-No te preocupes, se ve que no eres como ella – ladeo el rostro y se topó con el manager ejecutivo del grupo, Houyo Akitoki, estaba tan segura de que realmente esos fueran sus pensamientos pero por su propio bien lo intentaría creer, además tenía una promesa que cumplir y no se daría por vencida. Colocó su mano en su pecho inconscientemente y asintió con una tenue sonrisa, pasaron las horas mientras se terminaba de arreglar todo para el viaje y para cuando el reloj marco las ocho de la noche ya todos estaban metiendo las cosas en el avion privado del grupo.

Para las diez de la noche ya se encontraban sobrevolando la ciudad de Tokyo y media hora después, Kagome sintió como el avión aterrizaba sin problema alguno, bajaron sin hacer ruido y pasaron por unas puertas especiales que daban directamente con la salida, de esa manera podían evitar a los fans del grupo.

Llegaron a la pensión de una zona tranquila y comenzaron a acomodarse rápidamente, no podían perder tiempo ya que a primera hora se comenzaría con la práctica de las voces si era necesario y para cuando estuvieran acoplados, se iniciaría el trabajo de grabación del disco. Kagome camino con lentitud hasta su habitación y la recorrió con lentitud, el cuarto tenía un aire bastante familiar, trago en seco pero no se movió, si sus deducciones no fallaban… entonces esa el cuarto que había pertenecido a su hermana.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en la cama, si esa iba a ser su habitación entonces le haría algunos cambios, estar así y con esos colores no le agradaba en lo absoluto, esa elegancia, esa forma de mezclar colores no le gustaba, talvez cuando era más joven si pero ahora ya no, ahora ella tenía su propia personalidad y sus propios gustos que nada tenían que ver con los de ella.

Se levanto y se observó en el espejo, se analizó meticulosamente y sonrió al darse cuenta de que el parecido con ella solamente era por unos cuantos rasgos, había cambiado lo suficiente como para darse su propia personalidad, una completamente diferente a la de su hermana y que todos habían notado, muchas decían que parecían el ying-yang por sus personalidades y formas de vestir y lo aceptaba.

Kikyo era delicada, elegante, culta hasta cierto punto, en cambio ella era curiosa, elegante a su manera y bastante reservada. Suspiró con pesadez y se dejo caer en la cama boca arriba, se fue durmiendo profundamente mientras en su mente aparecían diferentes imágenes donde se comparaba con la de antes y la de ahora, estaba segura que hasta Inuyasha se asustaría al saber como era ahora.

Ya no era la niña ingenua y tonta de antes, ahora era decidida y no dejaría que nadie la humillará para lograr sus sueños, aún si eso incluía al albino de al lado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba sentando en la ventana del cuarto, observaba la ciudad y no podía evitar compararla con la de antes y la de ahora, eran completamente diferentes, ya no era una niña eso se podía notar muy bien pero no era su niña, ahora era independiente, decidida y fuerte a su pesar; suspiró con pesadez y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta llegar a una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, se acercó y la tomó entre las manos.

-De verdad que ha cambiado bastante… - no le sentaba mal el cambio pero sabía que parte de que eso hubiera ocurriera era culpa de él y de Kikyo, más de él pero ya nada ganaba con recordarlo, ahora tenía una oportunidad de intentarlo nuevamente, eso claro estaba si Kagome se lo permitía porque a como se había estado comportando con él, lo más seguro era que no.

La mañana cayó sobre Tokyo y para las seis de la mañana ya casi todos estaban despiertos, corriendo de un lado para otro y terminando de arreglar algunas cosas para antes de comenzar con el itinerario. Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, medio se movió pero no se levanto, aún no podía despertarse completamente, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le zarandeaba suavemente.

-Anda niña levántate ya, mira que hay mucho por hacer – escuchaba que aquellas frases martillaban su cabeza pero no podía ubicar quien le hablaba, se sentó en la cama y observó miedo dormida a la persona a su lado. Observó como se ponía en pie y le abría de un tiro las cortinas del cuarto, por instinto se cubrió el rostro con la mano para poder acostumbrarse y para cuando lo hizo se quedo pensativa entre si hablar o mejor quedarse callada.

-Anda Jakotzu no seas así con ella, apenas es su primer día – observó a la pelirroja en la puerta mientras la otra persona refunfuñaba de molestia, para ser hombre de verdad que tenía un buen cuerpo de mujer y no digamos sus movimientos.

-Ayame, sabes que no contemplo retrasos ni porque hubiera acabado de tener parto – exclamó la pelinegra, la nombrada rió de lado y le sonrió a Kagome mientras le hacía señas para que no le prestará atención.

-Anda Kagome, ya es hora de que te levantes, ella es tu encargada a partir del día de hoy – ambas mujeres se vieron y la menor asintió ante el comentario, Jakotzu por su parte gruñó y le hizo señas de que se levantara, la pelinegra más joven tiró las sabanas y se levanto pero se quedo quieta al darse cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle… bastante grande el detallito.

Su mente y análisis no le fallaban, solamente una persona tendría el descaro de haber hecho lo que hizo, solamente una persona en todo ese maldito mundo se atrevería a ponerle las manotas encima con tanta confianza.

-¡INUYASHA! – el gritó de la pelinegra pudo ser escuchado tan claramente hasta el final de la cuadra, el resto de los habitantes de la pensión sintieron un horrible escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo completamente y las dos chicas que estaban en el cuarto de la pelinegra, temblaba de solo verla, el portazo de que había salido como furia arremolinada hacia la habitación del nombrado las hizo suspirar aliviadas.

El aludido por su parte, que estaba hablando de lo más tranquilo con unos aterrados Miroku y Kouga se quedaron de a cuadros cuando la observaron parada en la puerta con la cólera emanando de cada poro de su piel, prontamente Inuyasha se relajó y comenzó a reírse con descaro.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE ESTAS RIENDO? – el albino intento detenerse para poder contestarle pero al ver que no podría lo que hizo fue señalarla de arriba bajo. La chica lo siguió con la mirada y el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, portaba una diminuta pijama y los chicos presentes no estaban precisamente asustados, trago un poco y se cubrió con sus brazos el pecho.

-Salgan – el dúo observo a Inuyasha y luego a la chica, la mirada de Inuyasha era letal y no permitía un no como respuesta, así que más mansos que mensos salieron del cuarto, no sin antes darle una mirada de soslayo a la pelinegra, cerraron la puerta y cada cual se dirigió a sus actividades.

El silencio inundo la habitación hasta que Inuyasha se levanto de la silla y se dejo caer sobre la cama, la chica frunció el seño y su ira volvió a nacer pero ahora con aumento, dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a la cama y sin ton ni son, le dio sendo golpe a Inuyasha con la almohada, el susodicho se levanto de resorte y se sobo la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó con molestia.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti – se viró para verla pero entonces comprendió hasta que punto él y Kikyo la habían dañado, antes probablemente le hubiera hecho lo mismo y al final le hubiera pedido que no lo hiciera pero ahora su sola mirada era suficiente para dejar claro que no esperaba que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. Su mirada era fría, gélida, sin emoción alguna; era como si hubiera perdido esa ingenuidad e inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-No lo hagas otra vez – el tono de su voz destilaba molestia en abundancia pero sobretodo marcaba una amenaza clara, se giró sin siquiera mirarlo y salió del cuarto dando otro portazo. Inuyasha se quedo mirando la puerta, hasta que su rostro adquirió un semblante bastante duro, se levanto de la cama y salió de su cuarto para entrar como si nada al de la chica que en ese momento se encontraba eligiendo su ropa.

-Al menos deberías de agradecer lo que hice – se recargo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fijada en la ventana, Kagome siguió sacando sus vestimentas, hasta que tomó la bata y cerró el closet.

-Tendría pero no lo haré

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú y mi adorada hermana me enseñaron que las personas no hacen las cosas porque les nazca del corazón sino por interés – aquella frase caló hondo en cada rincón del albino que no evitó abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, levo la mirada y la encaró pero no por mucho tiempo; sus palabras habían sido dichas con bastantes pruebas y estaba seguro que no le creería si le contaba todo, ¿Cómo podría? Sí hasta el mismo seguía sin realmente creer lo estúpido que había sido.

-Dile a Jakotzu que ya bajare – se metió al baño e Inuyasha se quedó pensativo en el cuarto, se acercó a la cama y observó su indumentaria, su Kagome, su pequeña Kagome se había perdido en algún punto de la vida, ya no era más aquella dulce alegría a su corazón. Sus vestidos y trajes de colores alegres, habían sido cambiados por trajes negros y carentes de emoción alguna; no iba a negar que el vestirse como lo hacía le sentaba a las mil maravillas pero tampoco le agradaba puesto que sabía que era porque algo verdaderamente fuerte había ocurrido.

Para él, Kagome ahora era un ángel vestido de demonio pero no estaba seguro si podría traerla nuevamente a la luz. Era su culpa y él se sentía tan perdido entre las tinieblas como ella lo estaba pero si la ayudaba a volver a ser la misma y oír su perdón, entonces podría vivir a plenitud y en paz, aunque su corazón se quebrara en miles de pedazos.

-Yo si te ame Kagome y lo sigo haciendo – aquellas palabras bailaron entre el viento y el murmullo de la soledad porque nadie mas que él las escucho.

* * *

**Uy ahora si me tarde y lo siento pero la universidad estresa mucho y le quise dedicar mi 100 para poder salir bien y ahora lo puedo disfrutar, espero y planeo poder actualizar mis historias y dejar listas algunas más para poder actualizar cuando vuelva a entrar.**

**¿Qué paso entre Kagome e Inuyasha? ¿Qué hizo Kikyo para que ahora la odie tanto? ¿Cuál fue el daño que le causaron a Kagome? Mmm muchas preguntas sin responder pero me temo que no podré hacerlo tampoco jajaja, si lo hago entonces se pierde el misterio de la historia.**

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios con el link de su profile o un correo al cual pueda contestarles. Matta ne!!**


End file.
